


Battle Tech and Protocols

by ShadowDarling123



Series: strange muses, ideas etc [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ironhide/Ratchet only vague, M/M, Mentioned interfacing via spark, Warnings will go up with the next chapter, but not too much, don't hate me, idek what i'm doing, lol, mentioned P&P (plug and play), nothing too major in this chapter, oh god what am i DOING, some violence due to the sparring, tho OP prob enjoys wiping the floor with the twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDarling123/pseuds/ShadowDarling123
Summary: New arrivals join the Autobots on earth. Set after Chain Of Command. Ultra Magnus and Prowl have a little fun, not that either of them would admit that something like fun could exist. nu uh.





	1. Arrival

Ultra Magnus was studying his datapad when the alarm blared. The Autobots currently present immediately stormed for the entrance of their hanger to get themselves ready for the anticipated fight. But the sight that greeted them were not decepticons. No, bigger, and making it's way towards them fast. “Unknown Space craft! Identify yourself and land at the provided coordinates!” Optimus Prime ordered, his newly restored frame still gleaming with new metal and shifting uncomfortably. 

The space ship veered off it's course to land on a nearby air field. All of them sighed relieved when they noticed the big, red Autobot insignia on it's hull. The ramp lowered with a loud hiss and exchange of atmosphere. There was a tense pause before a few mecha made their way down the ramp, towards them. Bumblebee, by far their youngest member, rushed forward once he recognized two of the four frames. With a squeal and happy warbling he wrapped his arms around a very red mech, who scooped him up and spun them around before laughing and hugging the little bug close. “Our baby-Bee!” he shouted with great joy, trapping the younger mech in a friendly headlock and bumped his shoulder with his fist. Magnus watched Optimus smile ever so slightly. The Prime might not show his feelings too often, but even he couldn't resist to smile at some of his long thought lost friends and comrades. “welcome to earth..,” he said, offering his servo the the leader of the group, a smallish, just a bit taller than Bee, the mech grasping it with a bit less of a scowl. “Prowl. It has been some time since we last met. The battle of Tyger Pax, if I remember correctly.” Prowl nodded and shook the large servo, turning and regarding his team. “You are correct, sir. That was the last time we met. But I am relieved to find you and your team in good health. Although I have to ask. Your frame.. it is not as I remember..” he trailed off, his scowl deepening. Smokescreen rubbed the back of his neck. “yeah, well. That would me my fault, sir. I'm sure you'll be filled in on what happened.” it was clear that the topic of Optimus almost-demise was still a sore one for the inexperienced soldier. 

“Sir. I will gladly report what happened during our absence, after we had a chance to rest and settle in. And I am sure your medic would like to greet his bond mate properly.” Ratchet, who was in the back of the other Autobots, perked up at the mention. He pushed his way forward, coming to a shaking halt by Optimus' side. Ultra Magnus allowed a small smile. It was legend, that Ratchet and Ironhide had been bonded, but seeing the red weapons specialist now made the medic weak and with an enraged roar he threw himself at the red warrior. The other Autobots quickly moved out of the way to let them reunite. “Come,” Optimus offered and lead his ever growing team away, towards the hangers. Soon after, Smokescreen and Bumblebee offered to take on the new arrivals for a tour and ignored the growling and grousing Autobot medic, who towed off a leering Ironhide. 

 

Days passed and with it the normality returned to their base. Thankfully the Decepticons had been rather silent as of late and offered them the rare opportunity to relax and recreate. Prowl had told Optimus all what and who they had encountered, and who they had Lost. In turn, Optimus had briefed him to what had happened on earth, and what had happened to him. Ultra Magnus watched it all rather clinical. There were moments of tension when Ratchet and Ironhide had decided the main hanger was a perfect place to brawl. And unfortunately, to restrengthen their bond; right in front of the children. Oh they had asked question over question but Bee and Arcee stepped in and herded them out, as not to disturb the bonding pair. Hours later, Magnus then had watched the big and lumbering Bulkhead challenge Ironhide to a friendly spar, which ended with them both exhausted but laughing, trading war stories and battle scars. The younger 'bots were all for Ironhide's stories, listening with an attention usually reserved for battle. 

It had taken another three days for Magnus to approach the tactician, offering to spar and to exhaust themselves a bit. Prowl had agreed right away, stating that he would meet the wrecker's commander in a few hours, after taking care of a bit of mischief from Bumblebee and the twins. Magnus now stood before the other officer on the tarmac, stance relaxed but still very much not at ease, while Prowl laid out the rules. He had always been a fan of them, and his processor crashed not as much when he had some at least. Ultra Magnus remembered a few instances the twins had managed to lock the tactician up, forcing Ratchet or another medic at the time to try and reboot him. The punishments for locking up Prowl ranged from monitor duty to scrub duty, depending on the severity of the lock up. But now that the rules were established; no weapons, no biting either, much to Magnus amusement. Otherwise they were free to kick and punch to their Sparks content. And Magnus looked forward to the sparring match. Prowl relaxed out of his attention stance just to drop in a low crouch and tackle him around the middle with a ferocity reversed to the battlefield. Ultra Magnus had not anticipated that move, he still held himself upright, even when the smaller mech collided with his mid section, making him take a step back, before hooking his own servos under Prowl's door wings and lifting him clear. The praxian freed himself and twisted, bringing his fist forward to collide with the Magnus' chest plate. The SIC in turn ducked before the swing could connect, swooping low to knock the others feet out from beneath him. Prowl landed with a pained 'oof!' and hissed when his door wings reported back some minor damage. Ultra Magnus extended his servo, pulling the smaller mech back to his pedes. “I understand that we have not sparred before. You were right to assume that my shoulder guards would also aid in making my top half heavier. I also understand that your door wings are a weakness you must protect. I could simply pick you up and restrain you by these alone. Think your way around this.” he released Prowl, who for once looked even more unhappy. The praxian took a step back and nodded. “I will keep that in mind. Now. I think it is time for me even us out.” and he did. With a flurry of movement, strikes and kicks the Magnus was on his back, looking up at Prowl who extended his servo. “We are even.” Magnus muttered and let himself be pulled to his feet, resting a servo on the others shoulder for a moment. “let us continue. I wish to see how far we can push each other.” Ultra Magnus stated, seeing the other nod. 

Over the time they took to spar the other Autobots had gathered to watch. The younglings were almost bouncing with pent up energy and Optimus called out to them to spar as well. “To further hone your skills.” he called it. Ultra Magnus barely registered others joining them outside to spar, so focused on the mech currently circling him with a stern look on his faceplate. Prowl had managed to bring him to his knees, or land on his face a couple more times and Ultra Magnus was dead set to return the favors. He had waited for an opportunity to flatten the other to the ground. That opportunity came with Prowl charging him, shoulders low to ram him off his feet. Magnus side stepped, grasped the other mechs collar faring and let himself drop down on the other. Prowl let out a small cry at being pinned and struggled briefly before falling still. “Yield!” he called when Anus' weight pinned him painfully to the ground. The Commander shifted immediately, taking his greater mass away from the others back. Magnus and Prowl sat for a while, side by side, just venting heavily, trying to expel the heat that their systems had gathered and thinking over the last hour. They watched the others spar, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker throwing themselves at Prime with a whoop and war cry and watched in amusement when Optimus wiped the floor with them. 

It was Ratchet who snapped at them all to stop before someone got seriously hurt, that they all gathered in the main hanger. Each of them with a small cube, very small, of high grade in their servos and listening to Optimus speaking of new and old comrades finding their way here and that this was a time to celebrate. Ultra Magnus emptied his cube rather quickly so he could get back to his duties. Optimus had refused to touch the vile stuff to begin with and had engrossed himself in research of predacons. The humans had joined them shortly after and showed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe some form of human dancing. Both front liners had one heck of a time, he could tell. But his gaze landed on Prowl, who had, similar to him, finished his cube and got back to work. The noise level didn't seem to bother him as he spoke to the medic and himself. Magnus was glad he had offered that spar to the tactician. His demeanor had not changed but his faceplate was more relaxed and his doorwings at a relaxed position. Listening to Ratchet drone on about what kind of materials they would need to make this an operational base relaxed him. As did paperwork. He bid his good byes to the both of them to retreat into his own flight capable vessel.

Later he found himself staring at a datapad, not really reading at all, his mind on the mech he had sparred with. Prowl was a fine specimen, always fair but also stern in his rules and protocols, much like Magnus himself. He had many admirable traits that attracted Magnus immensely. The commander sighed and looked up when the console beeped at him. Someone was requesting entry. Curious now, he pressed the button to let the platform decent, the mech that appeared on it none other than Prowl himself. The praxian looked out of his element, his doorwings twitching and shifting uncomfortably. “Ultra Magnus. I apologize for invading your.. personal quarters, so to speak. But it came to my attention that you had trouble tearing your gaze away from me after we sparred. I came with a proposition.” Ultra Magnus' spark whirled violently in it's chamber. He tried to gather his thoughts, unfamiliar with such forwardness from someone so reserved. “Proceed.” he said, servos almost denting his seats arm rests. Prowl nodded once, more to himself than Magnus before stepping forward and relaxed his stance. “Since both of us seem to work well together I thought it might be favorable to extend this advantage. I hereby proposition a hard line connection with you, Ultra Magnus.”


	2. Inside the Captain's quarters...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl and Magnus finally get to the action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that I am very much not experienced with writing stuff like this. I'm experimenting and trying to find something that suits me. OTL

.... “Since both of us seem to work well together I thought it might be favorable to extend this advantage. I hereby proposition a hard line connection with you, Ultra Magnus. For I would like you to see and understand how my battle tech works. As I am sure you would like to find out.” the tactician said smoothly, clearly missing the expression of shock and confusion on Ultra Magnus' faceplate. “You.. wish to interface with me?” the commander asked, still reeling in shock. “Am I not desirable to you?” Prowl asked instead and Magnus found himself grasping for words. “No! I mean. You are. Very much so. Do not misinterpret my hesitation for denial, Prowl. I am simply surprised. I can see your reasoning behind this, though. You wish for a partner that may understand what protocol and rules mean to one. I could not see you extending this offer to the twins or Smokescreen.” he explained, for a moment deep in thought. “I wish not to do this here. Yes,” he interrupted before Prowl could speak up. “It is private and secure, should I wish it. But the possibility of the others finding out strikes a bit too close for my liking.” Prowl nodded and waited, but Magnus was done for now. “Very well. I would have invited you to my personal quarters on the Xanthium anyway. It is more secure, and a bit bigger. The ship was, after all, designed for mecha larger than myself. And seeing that you are quite impressive in height, I thought it perfect for the occasion.” Prowl smiled slightly. “It will also keep any of the younglings off our hide, so to speak.” Ultra Magnus nodded. “Then it is settled. I will meet you in front of the Xanthium in a few days time. Right now we should focus on you and your team setteling in. I would imagine the twins might be a bit too excited still not to notice us sneaking away like young bots.” 

Magnus was an old bot. He knew and accepted that. Prowl was younger, though not by much. They had both served under Optimus' rule ever since he became Prime. Magnus was taught by the Prime himself. And Prowl was his chief tactician for a crucial part of the war. When Magnus was assigned to command the Wreckers, he had left Optimus side and took control of the unruly bunch shortly after. Wheeljack hated him. He could not fault him for that. Some of his decisions brought death to them, but almost all Wrecker missions were one-way tickets anyway. He was just lucky to have survived that long. 

The commander watched as Prowl nodded and saluted, before exiting the ship and making his way back to the others. The tacticians crew would rest in their own ship tonight, since Agent Fowler had to assign yet another hanger for all of them to share. It was hard enough to share one with his Wreckers. He was sure Prowl would not appreciate having to share personal space with young bots like the twins or Bumblebee. 

The following day had Agent Fowler assigning two hangers for them. One where the older bots could rest and get away from the antics on Base. The others was exclusively for said young bots, making it their home by just shoving the recharge berths against each other, creating a big space for all of them to fit on. The children were another matter altogether. They insisted on spending time with the new arrivals. Miko was an instant hit with the twins, who took her joy riding, much to the disapproval of Bulkhead. Rafael found a story teller in Ironhide, who enjoyed having the little human perched on his shoulder. Ratchet had balked the first time he saw it, but could not be mad at his bonded for very long. Not even half an earths hour later he was found to be telling stories alongside his mate, looking more relaxed than Ultra Magnus had ever seen him. Jack, the eldest of the three, was surprisingly coming along with Prowl, who had gladly explained the Autobot Code to the young human. Like Magnus himself, Prowl was shocked to find out what a massive role the human played in the restoration of Optimus' memory. Jack was coming along with the tactician just fine, and looked to be explaining the human military system to him. 

Now that he looked around, he noticed some of the bots were missing. Magnus frowned. He hadn't seen the Wreckers in hours and worry spread through his circuits. “Optimus, a word please.” The Prime looked at him and nodded, gesturing him closer so their conversation was not being shouted across the hanger. “What can I do for you, Ultra Magnus?” he asked, gentle voice a balm to his raging spark. “I fear that Bulkhead and Wheeljack might be off to cause trouble.” Now Optimus looked around, too. “I fear they have gone on their own, trying to prove themselves.” Magnus continued, but Optimus shook his head. “Do not worry for Bulkhead and Wheeljack. They talked to me this morning about an excavation sight in the state of Missouri. I have cleared it and send Bumblebee with them. They should return shortly.” The Prime explained and Magnus realized, he had made a fool of himself. Sighing he nodded and looked away from the Prime, watching their team mingle with the humans on base, laughing, joking, have a blast. “Yes, sir. I will wait for them.” was all he said before saluting and taking his leave. 

He thought it would be an ideal opportunity to get rid of some time and gestured for Prowl to accompany him. The tactician excused himself from Jack who just smiled and waved him off. “Have fun. I'll go find Ironhide and listen to his stories with Raf.” he said and waved them good bye. Prowl frowned. “Is the human aware of our agreement?” he asked, optics narrowed behind that visor of his. “No. But humans are very receptive when it comes to social cues. I am sure he did not miss Ironhide's enthusiastic reunion with his bond mate. He drew his conclusions from that point.” Magnus explained. He didn't like the native life forms of this planet any more than Megatron. But he accepted them as the intelligent beings they were. “You should know that the human called Jack is very close to Ratchet and Optimus. Clearly he has asked about our races interactions before.” by now they were standing before the Xanthium and Prowl signaled the ramp to lower. He made sure that Magnus walked in first so he could close it up behind him. Magnus looked around. The ship was tidy, as he had expected from Prowl, and only equipped with what they had needed during interstellar travel. Prowl lead the Commander away from the entrance and deeper into the ship. 

Magnus assumed he had taken the captain's cabin even though it was Ironhide who had steered the vessel. His prediction was right when they stopped in front of the captain's quarter and Prowl burst a line of code to let it slide open. The quarter itself was sparsely decorated, only a few weapons lined the walls and a single painting decorated the wall above the berth. “The Crystal Gardens of Praxus...” he mused and let his optics roam over the very detailed, clearly servo drawn painting. “Sunstreaker brought it with him when I picked him up.” Prowl said and stepped up close to the commander. Close enough to let his field unfurl from the tight grip he'd had on it before. Magnus inhaled deeply, enjoying the slight apprehension in Prowls field. “It was one of the first places to fall, at the very beginning of the war.” Magnus noted and let a gentle servo grace over the lovely painting. “Indeed. I am very much honored that he chose me as it's keeper. Just as I am honored that you accepted my request, Ultra Magnus.” suddenly the field around him drew back and Magnus looked down. “You needn't hide from me. We will have some time yet before I am needed elsewhere.” he assured the now nervous tactician and sat down on the berth itself, taking Prowl's servo in his and coaxing him towards him. Prowl followed the small tug and sat beside the larger mech. That wouldn't do at all. “what do you enjoy when engaging in such activities?” Magnus asked and felt more than saw Prowl flinch. The praxian practically blushed, if their kind would be able to do so. He looked torn and uncomfortable, even though he had offered to Magnus. The commander let a tiny smile grace his features. “Lay with me. We can start slow.” he offered and made himself comfortable on the recharge slab much larger than the one he had in the hangers. They didn't have privacy there, no walls or doors to close. No way to get intimate. Yet, after laying down in the surprisingly soft berth, he felt his optics growing more and more heavy, felt his struts losing up from their rigid hold, his shoulder sinking into the soft foam like cover. 

Prowl followed after a moments hesitation, laying down against the larger frame, facing his chest and sighing. He was far to tense and Magnus wanted to make him relax as well. Slowly, as not to scare the other, he lifted the servo not resting on the berth and brought it to the others shoulder. Small steps, he reminded himself, stroking it softly and letting his optic shutters slide shut. He'd open them when he felt Prowl reciprocate. And he soon did. A very hesitant servo trailed from his chest down to his side and stayed there, the digits scratching softly. Magnus let his optics online, looking down at the still tense mech. Instead of trying with words, Magnus tried the other possibility. He reached down and grasped the tacticians chin, tilted it up and planted his own lips on Prowl's. The black and white mech tensed for all of a second before going lax and returning the gentle press of their derma. Innocent kissing soon turned into needy nips and licks of glossea. Magnus had to stop himself from devouring the other mech. It had been some time for the both of them. 

Ever aware of his strength he tapped one of the hidden ports he had felt along the Prowl's side, asking for permission. The praxian shuddered, letting the small panel slide away and the cable uncoil into Magnus waiting servo. The commander took the plug between gentle digits and let his own panel on the side of his chest slide aside. He watched the other mech closely, searching for rejection or some other negative emotion. When he saw none but desire and impatience, he let the plug snick inside the port in his side, and almost cursed at the data that coursed from Prowl's to his own systems. He took his own plug and offered it to his partner, who plugged it in quickly and curled tighter against Magnus chest. It had been a long time for Magnus since he last had a chance of sharing pleasure this way, and was determined not to let Prowl outplay him. With a growl he gathered a data package and sent it over the link, making his partner cry out at the pleasure that raced through his lines. Prowl hissed and arched his back, his doorwings arching high and wide, trembling. Magnus was the one hissing when Prowl reciprocated in the next instance, sending data to Magnus and letting the larger frame tremble. They carried along for a while, the charge gathering beneath their plating gradually, arching blue wherever they touched. Magnus gathered a larger package and send it with some force across their connection and making Prowl snap. The praxian overloaded with a shout, back arching and optics flashing white before the back lash caught Magnus by surprise and send him over the edge as well. 

Their cables disengaged on auto pilot to prevent damage to the ports and pulled back into their housings, their panels snapping closed. Prowl was panting, his vents running on high and causing the already heated air around them to shimmer. Magnus was not better off. His vents blasted heated air against Prowl and made the smaller mech squirm. The commander let him sit up and stretch. A few moments later the ships fail safes kicked in, dumping the heated air out of the room and into earths atmosphere. Ultra Magnus and Prowl spend another few minutes simply enjoying each others company before the praxian reset his vocalizer and turned to Magnus. “Thank you. I think I needed that more than I realized..” he trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words. “Do not worry, Prowl. You may decide to continue this tryst or not. I, if I may be so bold, enjoyed this very much.” he let the other mech think about the words said before stretching and sitting up. Prowl turned and watched for a few seconds before a small smile slid across his face plates. “I would enjoy that very much.” the tactician said with a small purr and turned to leave the room. Magnus smiled and stood to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment for me to squeal over XD


End file.
